A Rose Without You
by YamadaTsukamoto
Summary: With this rose, not only do I give you a rose, but I give you my heart and soul, I send to you all the love I have to give, with this rose,I reveal all my thoughts and feelings about you that I've withheld for so long...


**Hello fellow Sonamy readers and welcome to my umm seventh story… I think eighth… ninth? Oh well anyways read on fellow people!!! **

**Disclaimer: Would you really sue me for this?!?**

It was a warm, spring afternoon and Amy was up bright and early but she wasn't the happy-go-lucky girl she was before. It all started after Sonic had gone to war in Christmas Island…

_Flashback:_

"_Sonic… please don't go… you'll die… I need you…" Amy was sobbing uncontrollably into Sonic's chest_

"_Amy, you know I have to do this… I'd stay if I only could…" Sonic was heartbroken when he found it that the war would be a suicide mission, but it would be for the greater good, and Sonic was willing to do anything to protect innocent lives… even Amy's_

"_Sonic… before you go… I want you to have something…" Amy pulled out a cobalt blue bracelet with sparkling emeralds on it, just like Sonic's cobalt blue fur and emerald green eyes,_

"_Amy… I got you something too…" Sonic reached in his pocket and took out a box and opened it and inside was a carnation pink necklace with jade green orbs carefully placed on it, just like Amy's carnation pink fur and jade green eyes,_

"_Sonic… it's beautiful…" Amy was awestruck at the necklace_

"_Amy… thank you… I'll wear this everyday…" Sonic said to Amy with confidence,_

_Hours later Sonic was standing at the dock to go to Christmas Island and fight, _

"_So this is it… good bye Amy…" Sonic said with tears threatening to fall_

"_Good bye Sonic… I'll miss you every day," Amy was now crying_

_Both hedgehogs hugged one last time, both pulled away and Sonic boarded the ship and Amy stood there at the dock… watching Sonic leave_

Amy remembered this as if it were yesterday, she hasn't seen Sonic in over a year and she's always been wearing the necklace Sonic gave her,

A knock on the door disturbed her from her thoughts, she got up from the table and opened the door,

"Tails? Why so glum, what's wrong?" said the pink hedgehog

"Amy… I don't know how to tell you this but… I just got a letter from the army that Sonic enlisted in and… it said that Sonic… he didn't make it… I'm sorry Amy but… Sonic… is dead,"

That's it… Amy had nothing to live for now, not after hearing what Tails said, she wanted to wake up, wake up from this horrible nightmare that she was experiencing… but this was no dream, it was real.

"No… Sonic isn't dead… he can't be!! He's Sonic the Hedgehog!!! The good guy who is never supposed to die…" Amy said with tears falling,

"I'm sorry Amy, but we all have to accept the fact that he's gone…" Tails said with deep depression

Amy got up and went up to her room, silently crying, her pain that she was going through right now is indescribable… she loved Sonic with all her heart and now he's dead…

Cream had offered for Amy to stay at her house until the pain had subsided, and Vanilla would do everything in her power to help Amy recover from this indescribable pain,

Weeks later Amy got a letter from someone, she took it in her home and opened it and inside there was a red rose and a letter that went like this:

_Dear Amy Rose,_

_With this rose, not only do I give you merely a rose,_

_But I give you my heart and soul,_

_I send to you all the love I have to give,_

_And anything else that would give me the chance to touch your heart,_

_With this rose, I reveal all my thoughts and feelings about you that I withheld for so long,_

_I feel when I am with you… I am like a rose, not because of its beauty, _

_But because I am able to bloom and grow with you,_

_To me you are like a rose's sunshine,_

_So full of energy and life, _

_That never does it fail to lift my spirits,_

_Just by the sound of your voice and that look in your eye,_

_I could never tear my eyes away from you,_

_You are able to make my life worth living,_

_But without you, just like a rose, I would wither and die,_

_Not all at once, little by little, petal by petal,_

_Slowly at first, because you have made me stronger and stronger each day you're with me,_

_But eventually I will lose all those petals you gave me,_

_But as long as I have you,_

_The petals you gave me will stay in my heart forever…_

_I love you Amy Rose, with all my heart,_

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

And in that moment Amy became filled with joy and hopes of Sonic returning back home where he belonged… with her,

Amy went to the phone and dialed on the number pad and sounds were heard and then a voice spoke,

"Hello?"

"Tails, Sonic's alive!!!"

"What? But didn't he…"

"No Tails, Sonic's alive!!! I got a letter from him just this morning!!! Come over here and I'll show you!!" with that Amy hung up and went to the kitchen and got the letter and read it again,

_Knock Knock_

Amy walked up to the door and opened it,

"So whadd'ya mean Sonic's alive?" said the young and confused fox

"Tails, Sonic wrote to me, his letter is so beautiful… here look at it,"

Amy went to the kitchen and got the letter and showed it to Tails, he read it and his face became glowing with hope,

"Gosh, he's alive…thank god…" Tails was crying tears of joy as his "brother" was still alive,

"Amy, I gotta go tell everyone… people have to know Sonic's still alive," and with that Tails went off to tell everyone the good news,

Hours Later:

Amy was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on her door,

"Who could it be at this hour?" she muttered to herself

Amy opened the door and when she saw this person she felt her knees go weak…

"S…Sonic… you…came back…"

"I told you I would come back… for you," said Sonic with a twinkle in his eye,

Both hedgehogs embraced and looked at each other's eyes and the world around them didn't exist, they were in their own little world,

"Amy… I've never been able to say this… but no matter what… I love you… and I always will"

"Sonic… I love you too… I always have…"

Both hedgehogs leaned in slowly, lips only centimeters apart, their lips locked and the feeling was baffling, both loved this feeling… the only thing they cared about at that moment was the moment they were sharing and each other,

They reluctantly pulled away for what seemed like hours, their lungs screaming for air,

"Sonic… I never thought you would want to be with me…"

"Amy, I always wanted to be with you… I just wasn't ready for a girlfriend yet, plus I wanted to keep my freedom… but now… you showed me what it is to love… and because of that… I came to love you,"

"Sonic… I love you too…"

"Oh and by the way… the bracelet you gave me… it kept you with me, you were always on my mind… and you still are,"

"You were on my mind too Sonic, but now you're here… with me…"

"Just like I promised… with you…"

Just like he promised… with her…

**Another one down, who knows how many to go, god I love my job, **

**SonamyFanDreamer217 OUT!!!!**


End file.
